creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ ---- I just wanted to apologize for the multiple times I reloaded my deleted story. I am brand new to this site and I thought my story was being deleted accidentally, and I didn't realize there was a talk page where admins were trying to get in touch with me. Again I am very sorry. It won't happen again. I will review grammar and spelling and hopefully get my story correct. Have a great day! Spacecattt (talk) 21:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't wanna throw a pity party, but I'd like to know why my pasta was deleted, please. I figured going to the person who deleted it would be the best way. If it was a formatting issue, it's because I foolishly posted it from my phone, and I do apologize in general for wasting your time with a substandard post. Also, I'd like a copy of it, because I couldnt find it on the wiki in time to copy and paste it before it was deleted. Thank you. Cpatterson205 (talk) 22:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright point taken I'm at least still fixing the misspellings. BedrockPerson :D 23:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) TRAVIS :D Sorry, lol. I've been gone for so long, and so much has happened. How you've been? I know this isn't the place to ask questions like this, but I'm just wondering. Howdy Ho! (talk) I saw! I'm so happy for you! And you deserve to be a b-crat. Like, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be one that's on this site besides you, if a camapign was did for it. You're just, cut out for it. lol What happened to the chat? Howdy Ho! (talk) I went on spinpasta recently looking for a few individuals, actually. In a way, I am happy the chat was taken off. However, there is no way to PM people unless you result to the sister sites. Which takes effort. Well, I'm persuing my dreams of becoming a roll backer. Talked to SOMEGUY about it yesterday, and he agreed that if I can get my article edits up and be active for a month or two, it'll make up for the months I was abscent. God, I hope so. I'd really hate to run, to just have my hopes and dreams crushed by a bunch of ugly "-" signs. I think I know the rules pretty well around here, though. I obviously still need work, but I'm sure I know the good, the bad, and the ugly. Howdy Ho! (talk) Won't be an issue for me, I never do bad edits. The only downfall is, that I over do it because I sniff out anything bad in the pasta. It's whatever though. It was nice talking to you Travis! I'll stop blowing up your messages now. Talk to you soon! Ciao! P.S. - The top of your Talk Page introduction has a minor grammar mistake, but I thought you'd want to know about it. (Also, don't let you® long-standing fear of) Howdy Ho! (talk) Re: Warning OMG that's so friggin' weird o_o. The first time I tried to edit, I hit "Preview" and it showed the entire thing as one ¶, and only some of it, the rest was gone! But, I went into Visual and made sure it was fine, which it was. When I hit Publish the page looked fine. Sorry, it didn't show up for me .-. BedrockPerson :D 23:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Damn your fast Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Dubage So just a random question. Since you live in Colorado do you smoke weed? :Inb4 Empy changes his profile pic to this. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Well played sir, well played. My avatar could also use bloodshot "Squidward's Suicide"-esque red eyes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Please inform me why my story was not up to quality standards. I worked hard on it, and wish to have it published. Thank you. Simmer2001 (talk) 22:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC)Simmer2001 Always happy to help Trav, I am more than happy to lend my assistance in maintaining the Showcase, especially since I was one of the early supporters for the idea. Just give me a quick bit of info on what I would be expected to do, and of course, how to actually go about doing it. (I don't know how to move articles at the moment, so I would a crash course in that.) Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good Yeah, I'm in, so go ahead add the promotion so I can start feeling it out. Thanks for the oppurtunity! Banningk1979 (talk) 00:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the precise help, but I was wondering if by any chance, the story could be allowed to be accessed so I could get the story I worked pretty hard on. Thank you! Simmer2001 (talk) 02:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC)Simmer2001 can u tell me why mines was deleted? and how can i go back and edit it?04:29, March 7, 2015 (UTC)Yuki sane (talk) Military stuff Hey, happy to help, but not sure how much of it you'll be able to fix. First off, I love Catch-22, unfortunate that I didn't catch that reference. So a few things: being in the airforce, he'd be an airman, not a soldier (minor thing since most people think of anyone in the armed services as a 'soldier'...really it only applies to army.) Larger issues: He wouldn't be out of the military that fast. Now, since the character was born in 1985 and is a first lieutenant, I read this from the view of the current war in Iraq/Afghanistan. The homecoming is unrealistic...in reality you come back on big planes with the rest of your unit. Once you get home to your post there is a big welcoming ceremony and then over the next weeks you go through a battery mental tests to determine if you have anything that rattled loose over there. If they do determine you have something wrong with you, you get a crap ton of help (there have been some issues with vets who are out of the military having their benefits delayed, but somebody like this guy would have been getting seen from the second he set foot back on American soil.) Bottom line, there's no one month cut off to mental help. And if he'd been identified as having mental issues, it would have probably taken them at least a year to get out of the military (assuming his time was up...as an officer there would be less likelihood of this happening...guys that fly get time added to their contract since they have to go through two years of flight school, meaning they are going to be in for at least 5-7 years. Currently, a commissioned officer makes 1LT around 1.5 years and captain around 4.) Lastly, (and this is probably the biggest as it's most essential to the story) he wouldn't have been able to see that kind of detail on the old man. The idea of bombers "swooping in" as you have him in this story is a thing of the past. Now pilots have laser guided munitions that they drop from a looong way off. An RPG wouldn't be taking down a fast mover like this (maybe...maybe a stinger missile) but instead would only be effective against helicopters (but those don't carry bombs). All that aside, there is a black and white thermal camera feed that pilots use for targetting. You can see all kinds of stuff on it, as far as where people are moving around and such (because thermal) but in reality its no more personal than waxing aliens in a video game...you can't see facial expressions or the like Also, we didn't tend to bomb population centers in this war...really the only times were if guys on the ground could identify a building enemy was holed up in, they can call in a plane with a precision JDAM that would absolutely obliterate the building it hit, but not cause (too much) collateral damage around it. So anyway, like I said, this was the sort of stuff that kept me from fully immersing myself in the story but, as a lot of it has to do with what makes the story have a point, I'm really not sure how much of it you can fix, lol. Hope that helps! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) My S*itty Mistakes I've done goofed Travis. And I need help with undoing some really crappy edits if you're actually up right now as I am typing this. Edit #2: I'm sure there's more to come (many many more) but here's this one for right now. (It keeps saying conflicting edits or something, then it just redos what I undid...?) Mistake 1, Mistake 2, Mistake 3, Mistake 4 Mistake 5 Mistake 6 Mistake 7 (Not really sure if it's a mistake, you be the judge.) Howdy Ho! (talk) Possible fix So I was just thinking about it: if you change the time/location of your story a lot of the stuff would fix itself. The biggest issues (help for mental issues/getting out that soon after redeployment/not being able to see the man up close due to technology) would be fixed if you changed the setting to Vietnam or earlier because we didn't have a good understanding of the mental trauma issues back then, the rules of engagement allowed for more atrocities, and the targeting tech was a bit more up close and personal. Also, if you set it back in WWII, it would fix the title, since it wasn't until the 50s (I think...it was after WWII anyways) that the Air Force became a separate branch from the army...so "soldier" would work in this case. Hope this helps! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:24, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Questions Concerning my Health on CP I've really blown up your talk page within the past week. This is one of the reasons on why I wish there was chat still, but it's also a good thing it's gone I suppose. I'm going to reread the entire rules again; I don't think anyone on this site is feeling as horrible as I do. I feel like I owe this site now, although it has been taken care of. Is there any way at all to reset my edit stats? Because my article edits are false, as we all now know. I'm beginning to question what all is going to happen from here on out concerning me becoming a roll backer, I obviously don't know what I'm doing. If you read the conversation between me and Under, you'd know I did talk to SOMEGUY about this. A question I asked him that he didn't get time to reply to was what all do you need to do to a story for it to be considered a "good edit"? How much of it do you need to do? Thank you so much Travis, you have no idea how much of a help you are. Howdy Ho! (talk)